


You didn't think you'd be rid of us that easily, did you?

by Mullk6



Series: The world unknown to us (except one, stop lording your knowledge over us, it got old after the first year) [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace Lives, Ace disagrees, Akainu gets put down, Al is also stubborn, Blackbeard dies, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, Marineford Arc, Nobody likes you, Ouroboros claim Ace as one of them, Ouroboros leave no man behind, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate Lives, Teach dies, The Ouroboros save his ass, The Whitebeards learn this quickly, Whitebeard is stubborn, and Al, and make him confused, but so is Ed, fuck you Teach, him and the Whitebeards, his crew dies, it all works out, just because he left doesn't mean they let go, like the mad dog he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullk6/pseuds/Mullk6
Summary: It's time. They've trained and selected the optimal plan. It was time to save Portgas D. Ace from execution and fuck with the Marines.And also murder Teach and Akainu. Thank god for sea-stone bullets.Timeline #1,5Marineford alternate #1





	1. Set, camera, action

Seven figures stood in the shadows of a neighboring building as they camped on the roof of a somewhat tall establishment. They didn't know nor did they care what it was used for, it was just placed conveniently for them to be able to see the entire battlefield without being spotted without help.

As the war started, they waited for the opportune moment to announce themselves. As a Marine ship plummeted from above, Ed smirked and stood up from her crouch.

“Move out.”

With this, they moved to another roof, where they would be able to be spotted by everyone once they drew attention to themselves.

_It's showtime._

Luffy charged forward even as the Seagull-hatted Marine beside Ace announced to everyone his own parentage, but Luffy didn't care about that. No, he was there for only one thing.

“Aaaace! Say whatever you want! I'm gonna save you even if I die!” he yelled as he punched down a giant who'd gotten in his way.

Before anyone could react to that statement, a series of explosions went off along the edge of the bay, except where Little Oars Jr. was lying.

“What is this?! What's going on!?” Sengoku yelled, telling all pirates present that this was not a Marine distraction.

Question was, what _had_ happened?

The sound of a loudspeaker being turned on rung through the plaza and everyone looked around in confusion, looking for the source. The following amplified voice made everyone pause in confusion, except Ace, who froze in shock as he recognized it.

“ **[A single thread in a tapestry, though it's colour brightly shine...](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oG0a9WFkgzU)** “

Ace started trembling. Why was she here? Were they all here? Why? They'd known each other for a _day_. He hadn't even heard from them since that day over three years ago. Why would they...

Suddenly, the people on the battlefield spotted a lone Jolly Roger on top of a building. Then, at the sound of a series of pops, many more unfurled all over Marineford, causing many Marines to blow a gasket.

“ **Can never see its purpose in the pattern of the grand design...** ”

The voice kept singing and Ace had to keep himself from tearing up, especially when the singing stopped and the voice instead asked him:

“ **Hello, Ace. Did you miss us?** ”

Ace came to the horrifying conclusion that: yes, the entire Ouroboros crew was there. He knew they would follow their captain anywhere. The Fire Logia wasn't sure what to think. He let his eyes roam over the multiple Ouroboros Jolly Rogers as tears fell.

The fighting had started again, but everyone was obviously distracted by the voice and flags. The Whitebeard Pirates were very curious what their connection to their Second Division Commander was, but were willing to accept the prospect of help. It didn't matter really who got Ace, so long as it wasn't the Marines.

“I didn't ask you to come save me...” Ace choked out, unheard by all but his grandfather, who was right beside him.

Suddenly, bodies were thrown over the edge of a building, dangling from ropes around their necks. A crackling sound later a big screen came to life, showing their identities for all to see.

Marshall D. Teach, riddled with bulletholes and slowly bleeding to death, along with the Impel Down Escapees he'd made his crew.

The ravenette was reeling from the sheer brutality they were showing... all because of him. He honestly would never have expected this of them, not with the way they'd met and interacted. He had trouble linking the happy, music-loving crew with this... whatever it was. Distraction? Intimidation-technique? Declaration of war?

Ace hunched his shoulders as tears began to fall. Honestly... they hadn't changed at all, had they?

_“This is your last warning-”_

_“You didn't even give me the first warning...”_

_“Yes, well, if you actually need more than one warning, then you're an idiot. Now, you will wear that life-vest or so help me, Portgas I will end you.”_

He'd known them for little over a _day_... why would they care this much?

There was the sound of air rapidly expanding, followed by many, many screams. Ace's head snapped up, only to see two huge clusters of Marines clutching their ears, their surroundings damaged. Thanks to this, he noticed two other spots detonate, for the lack of a better word, and more Marines falling to their knees, screaming about their ears and how they were bleeding.

_What the hell?_

It didn't take long for everyone to realize that this was the work of the unidentified group or individual. It took even less time for Ace to realize how they were doing it.  
_“I'm the Captain and I say that you can't eat the hypothetical Devil Fruit.”_

_“No one is eating the Devil Fruit, it's against the rules”_

_“...no Devil Fruits if it can be avoided”_

The only way one of them could cause havoc like that with no visible cause... was if someone had eaten a Devil Fruit. There was no reason for them to have suddenly decided to break that rule... except...

_Did they... because of me?_

He didn't understand... why all these people were there. But especially why they were there.

_“Bye Ace!”_

_“Take care!”_

_“Don't go falling overboard again while we're not looking!”_

_“We'll see you in the Grand Line! Count on it!”_

Sure, they'd said all that... but Ace hadn't put much belief in the words he'd heard.

On another side of the battlefield, groups of marines were suddenly changing sides and attacking their comrades. In the middle of the chaos stood a single woman with long brown hair flowing in an unseen breeze, singing. It was due to this singing that the marines were behaving oddly. It took all her concentration to aim her power at the marines and not the pirates, it would be a hassle to explain to them why they couldn't remember half of the war.

Her theory had been simple: if there was a Devil Fruit of the Siren, then she would essentially have control over men with only her voice. It had taken her much training to be able to select targets and dampen the effects on others. So long as pirates and marines were mixed together, she wouldn't be able to really let loose. At least she had finally figured out how to channel her power into her singing and not just her voice. She didn't fancy going mute for long spans of time.

It didn't take long for someone to notice Alexia's attack. The Ouroboros didn't expect the Admirals to go after her. Not that they were a big problem, what with the pirate crew having a sniped equipped with sea-stone bullets. Five bullets were all that was needed to incapacitate Kizaru and Aokiji and kill Akainu. Of course, Lisa also riddled him with bullets _just in case._

Two down, one more thing before they go.

On top of the execution platform, Ace was following the battle with tears steadily running down his cheeks. He'd of course noticed the obvious indicators of Devil Fruit powers and realized it wasn't just one of the seven who'd gone against the rule, but two. At least two. Possibly more than just two.

At a sharp whistle, Ace jerked his head and looked around wondering where the hell it had come from. He didn't have long to wonder before suddenly, Luffy stood in front of him, a blond woman holding his shoulder.

“Free your brother, Mugiwara, and ignore Jim, he's just back-up.”

At the name, Ace whipped his head around and sure enough, the swordsman was standing behind him with an easy grin, waving at him.

“When the hell did you get there?!” the fire logia yelled as his little brother bound over and started fiddling with his cuffs.

The ravenette raised an eyebrow “I've been here for five minutes, I'm just very silent.”

Before Ace could continue, he noticed that the surrounding sounds had become muffled and distorted. He could tell what was being said around him, but the sound seemed to flow in the wrong direction, if that made any sense.

This was why he could discern the words he could hear being sung and saw the effect they seemed to have on the two Marines on the platform with them. The source of the singing? Alexia.

“~[Stop right now, thank you very much](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5JD6ejmlpa8)~”

Both Sengoku and Garp froze, unable to act against the pirates right in front of them.

Sengoku, gritting his teeth, his voice clearly heard by everyone via Den Den Mushi “What... is... this...?”

The brunette who'd caused the reaction only smiled at the Fleet Admiral “You're a sailor and you haven't heard of the creature that ensnares with her song? For shame, Sengoku, here I thought you were smart.”

It took a moment, but the Marine's eyes widened in comprehension “Zoan?”

The girl, woman really, flipped her hair “Hito Hito no Mi: Model Siren. A Mythological Zoan and useless if you don't know how to truly use it... it's one thing to ensnare people to swim to their deaths, it's another to control entirely with your words... and speaking of words...” she grinned, taking in a deep breath before singing again.

“~[I wish you would step back from that ledge, my friend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-QSXsTughTE)~” the two Marines took a step back, towards the edge of the platform, unable to stop as the song continued “~You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in~” until they both fell off and were momentarily out for the count. Of course, Alexia then proceeded to sing some more at Sengoku, to make sure he'd stay down for the moment “~[Comatose, I'll never wake up without an overdose of you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZNCrLV8W_M)~”

By then, Ace's cuffs popped open and he staggered to his feet, staring at Al as the muffling bubble Jim had to have erected dissipated

“I thought-” the logia started, his breath hitching as his voice echoed through Marineford due to the dropped Den Den Mushi “that becoming a drowning hazard was against the rules?”

Al smiled at him “You broke it first.”

Ace frowned “I'm not- I'm a Whitebeard, not Ouroboros.”

Jim clapped him on the shoulder as the First mate replied with a chuckle “Just because you left doesn't mean we let go.”

“You're all weirdoes, you and your Captain.”

“You fit right in!”

Ace let out a sigh before they all took a running leap off the platform and were greeted by a wave of cheers when the pirates fighting realized Ace was free.

Al was running only a step behind the fire logia, sounding tired as she asked “Do you want to leave on the Moby or the Truth? Either's fine, but we need to know before we reach the ships.”

Ace was confused, but answered anyway “As much as I want to catch up... I really want to be with my family.”

She nodded and grabbed something from her waist “Liz, how's it going with Shirohige? Has Ed managed to convince him to leave?”

The device, because a Den Den it was not, crackled before the somewhat discernable voice of the sniper of the Ouroboros Pirates rang through “He's proving to be stubborn, we may need you to convince him.”

“Was afraid of that. I need you to Port Portgas onto the Moby, along with his brother, and tell Jonas to resurface the Truth. Teach is dead and so is Akainu, we're leaving.”

“Aye, aye, Lex.”

With that, Ace heard the sound of displaced air, felt someone grab onto him, and suddenly he was skidding to a halt on the Moby's deck, his brother popping out of thin air beside him, Liz disappearing afterwards. It was obvious that she, too, had eaten a Devil Fruit. Deciding that everyone should be aware that he was safe, Ace sent fire into the air, taking the form of the Whitebeard Jolly Roger. At the same time, a familiar ship crashed through the water, the bubble coat popping.

Masses of pirates began to move in one general direction. The retreat had begun. Now if only Whitebeard would follow suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character profiles, if anyone wants them.
> 
> Edwina 25, brunette, light brown eyes, 165 cm.  
> Freerunning, parkour, gymnast, krav maga.  
> Captain
> 
> Alex 20, brunette, hazel eyes, 150 cm, slim.  
> Kickboxing, parkour, gymnast and aikido.  
> First Mate.
> 
> Lisa 24 Blond, blue eyes, 175 cm.  
> Amateur gymnast, swimmer.  
> Sniper.
> 
> Jim 28 ravenette, blue eyes, 170 cm, muscled.  
> Karate (black belt), freerunning, kendo and judo.  
> Swordsman.
> 
> Jonas 33, blond, green eyes, 200 cm, wide & muscled.  
> Streetfighter, rock-climber.  
> Inventor.
> 
> Leo 29, ginger, dark brown eyes, 172 cm, slim swimmer's build.  
> Judo, swimmer, runner.  
> Doctor.
> 
> Marcus 27, light brown hair, hazel eyes, 171 cm, runner's build.  
> Best swimmer and diver among the crew, parkour, runner.  
> Cook.
> 
> Fanart by Secretuncle on tumblr:  
> Ed: [here ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/9633d21dc72c729c586bc5f72bed5944/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo1_1280.jpg)  
> Al: [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/2639a5b9148703056a476112f605b45e/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo2_1280.jpg)  
> Lisa: [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/44b002ea765f79c45db8623b1b85ef88/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo3_1280.jpg)  
> Jim: [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0957b88bd79189ec66541f3914d0ce57/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo4_1280.jpg)  
> Jonas: [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7f60e58a25844d47b0ee6b00e222185d/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo5_1280.jpg)  
> Leo: [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/b49bf69ab002bf38dc5af706e6f2fc57/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo6_1280.jpg)  
> Marc: [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/15bcb0edd755b28f920c251fd1abd710/tumblr_p5litmjU441wxewzuo7_1280.jpg)


	2. Stubborn Captain and stubbord First Mate: Battle of wills in midst of retreat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitebeard gets faced with the stubborn mule that is Alexia. Ace gets lectured. Ace will never live it down.

The giant man stared at the unknown variable that was part of the group that had appeared unexpectedly to help with the war. Except, as the girl had made clear a few seconds prior, they weren't here to help Whitebeard, they were there for the sole reason of seeing Ace live another decade or two. The small brunette had replaced the similar-looking Captain and was wearing the exact same expression of 'you've-got-to-be-fucking-kidding-me' that the other had as she'd tried to get him to retreat now that Ace was free and aboard the Moby Dick.

“Your death is not an option, old man. It will hurt Ace and _I_ will hurt _you_ if you hurt him.”

He wanted to laugh, but the sheer loyalty the girl was showing his son kept him at bay.

“I am old, brat. Why not go down swinging, protecting my children from these Marines?”

“Because your life stopped being yours the moment you shared it with said children!”

That gave him pause. It was a unique perspective, to be sure. He was a Pirate, he could do as he pleased, who was this girl to tell him how to die? She was a hundred years too early to lecture him.

His gaze must have communicated some of his thoughts, because he clearly heard the violent exhale that was vented through her nose “My sister is threatening- I mean negotiating with Sengoku at the moment, if she manages, will you _leave_? Id' rather not see which is stronger, my voice of your will.”

Well, the girl had guts, if nothing else.

“Marines! Stand down! This war is over!”

And apparently, the girl's sister was good at negotiations... he couldn't really say no to that, could he?

“My sons! We return to the New World!”

And that was how Whitebeard was convinced to retreat, to the great relief of Alexia who was soon teleported onto the Truth. Looking around, she spotted a few Whitebeards and the rest of the crew, but not her sister, even though the ship was already in movement and Liz didn't look like she was going anywhere anymore.

“Where's sis?” the brunette asked, frown on her face.

The blond jerked her thumb towards the Moby “Over there, she said she wanted to talk to Ace and the crew and said we were free to offer lifts to anyone near us, which is why there are Whitebeards onboard.”

Al sighed but steeled herself “Alright, people, move it! We're the smallest vessel here so we might as well have a head-start! And no, Law does _not_ count!”

Ed was wearing a very disapproving expression on her face as she stared at the little idiot she and her crew had grown incredibly fond of. She was leaning against the railing, her arms crossed as her leather jacket flapped in the breeze. Her legs, clad in skin-tight jeans and brown boots that reached her knees, were also crossed and she looked like she had all the patience in the world. The boy, young man actually, in question was looking away from her and squirming under her stern gaze. The surrounding pirates were holding in their snickers as the Captain with quite the insignificant bounty, who had _somehow_ smuggled herself and her crew into Marineford and sabotaged _everything_ , stared their little brother into submission. Even Newgate was amused. And quite frankly, impressed. It made them all wonder just _why_ the crew had no bounties and their captain had only a small one if they had enough skill and power to pull this off. They could understand if she had Supernova status, but alas, she did not.

But most importantly... why the hell had they? That was something they all wanted to know.

As her eyebrow slowly raised, Ace crumbled “I'm sorry! Whatever I did, I'm sorry! Quit looking at me like that!”

“Not. Good enough.” was the dry retort from the woman, speaking for the first time since she'd boarded the vessel.

Ace's whimper was hilarious, but she wasn't there to torment him.

“You were perfectly aware of the rules, and you still broke the most important one, Ace. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Now everyone listening was confused, causing someone to pipe up “What rule?”

Edwina straightened, cleared her throat authoritively and recited from memory “'Under no circumstance is a member of the crew to make a decision or choice which would impact anyone else on the crew negatively, be it another crew member or themselves.' I know for a fact Al let you read through the rules when you asked and yet still, _still_ ,” the woman fumed, indicating Ace with her finger “still you broke one of the easier to uphold rules on the crew! Twice, even!”

The fire logia looked lost “But I'm not part of your crew.” he said, weakly as he hunched his shoulders at the disappointed look Ed once again leveled on him.

The captain of the Ouroboros sighed and removed her hat, rubbing her face “Ace,” she said in a much gentler tone, repeating the words her sister had spoken to him “just because you left... doesn't mean we let go.” a sad smile as the hat was once again placed upon the captain's head “You're worth more than that.”

This only riled Ace up “You knew me for a _day_.” he exclaimed, putting emphasis on the short time-span “How could you possibly become that attached _that quickly_?” < p/>

The left corner of Ed's lips quirked as the woman crossed her leather-clad arms, the black jacket being open and flashing the red top underneath “'Was it a good thing I was born?'” the woman quoted softly, her eyes never leaving the 20-year-old in front of her “Did you really think we'd let it go, hearing you say that?” the Captain tilted her head to the right “We investigated. Al, of course, already had a theory. Let's just say, meeting you confirmed her suspicion that there was more to the Pirate King's execution than met the eye.”

Ace paled “You mean... you knew? Before today?”

Ed nodded before she plowed on “Al was certain that Roger made such a big spectacle because he wanted to divert attention from something... or some _one_. It didn't take us that long to find evidence supporting this theory... and it was the reason we started preparing for war when we arrived at that god-forsaken island...” the brunette's eyes darkened as she remembered “Someone was bound to know... and so we threw the rules out and prepared for the worst... we had hoped to avenge Thatch before the bastard did anything worse, but we were too late.”

The 25-year-old pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed “The time between that and the inevitable execution was spent training, getting Devil Fruits, identifying Devil Fruits and planning. So. Much. Planning. Our war room is filled with paper, just so you know.” Ed deadpanned, leveling Ace with a stare as if blaming him.

At this point, Marco felt like butting in “Alright, how do you know each other, yoi?” the phoenix asked with a raised eyebrow, then continuing “On that note, who even are you?” he directed that question to Ed.

The brunette blinked before chuckling “Oh, silly me. I never did introduce myself, even to your father.” she cleared her throat and set her hands on her hips, fingers fanning out in a relaxed position “I am Edwina, Captain of the Ouroboros Pirates that was established a little over eight years ago in East Blue. You probably saw my sniper, Lisa, popping from place to place and giving a few of us a lift. I'm pretty sure everyone saw my sister on the Execution Platform when she got Garp and Sengoku to fall off and the sudden hearing loss in groups of Marines was the work of Jonas, my inventor. My crew consists of seven members, including myself, with Ace being considered part of us never mind that he never actually joined, per se. He was ours the moment we fished him out of the sea. Can't get rid of us that easily, kid.”

By then, Ace had hid his face in his hands and sat down, embarrassed. He knew he'd never live that one down, especially once they got the whole story.

Oh well, it had still been one of the best days of his life.

Ed saw his expression and sighed and walked towards him. Once she was near enough, she grabbed the back of his neck and made him bend forwards enough to rest his forehead on her right shoulder.

She then began to speak in a gentle tone, one which everyone heard due to concentrating on her “Why is it so difficult for you to realize that you are loved?” she asked, carding the fingers of her right hand through his unruly hair “Newgate loves you. This crew loves you. Your brother loves you... _we_ love you. Every single one of us would be upset if you were to die, Ace. Especially for a reason as stupid as parentage.” she sighed as her tone began to take on a harder edge “It is not your existence that is wrong. It is the world that is wrong. When the world demands your blood for being born, you _do not_ just bow your head and _take it_.” her voice softened again as she let go, looking the younger man in the eye “If you cannot assign yourself any worth, then _we_ will do it _for_ you.” she paused, before smirking “You're a single thread in a tapestry, just because you can't see your purpose, doesn't mean all of us can't see the bigger picture.”

Ace hid how affected he was by scoffing and turning away “You really need to stop repeating the same lines over and over again.”

Ed wasn't fooled “I'll stop when my words actually penetrate through your thick skull, and then come up with new ones. You can't get rid of us that easily, Ace.”

She then cracked her neck and turned to address Whitebeard “Might I ask where we're headed? I'd rather not let this little idiot out of my sight, seeing as he can't go a year without getting into trouble.”

Ace looked affronted “Hey! What's that supposed to mean?”

Ed turned a deadpan stare in his direction “You challenged Whitebeard. Alone. After battling Jinbe. For five days. Alone. Then tried to assassinate Whitebeard. While on his ship. Alone. We were _this_ close to heading to New World to abduct you from the Moby because of that, but then you decided to join them instead.” Ed said, pinching her fingers together, only barely keeping them from touching each other, her eyes squinted for emphasis.

There was a round of uproarious laughter at that. Though the crew was still wary and confused. Just who was this woman, and what was her connection to Ace? Her brief explanation had told them nothing.


	3. Shenanigans!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more shenanigans a la Ouroboros Pirates. Marco has a new headache by the name of Edwina.  
> Even Ed's not sure whether she's trolling him or not.

After a few days, they made it to some random island under Whitebeard's control and protection if the welcome they received was any indicator. Of course, Jim had done a quick scouting of the island and reported to his captain that the island did fly the Yonko's flag, which only confirmed the theory.

As soon as they made landfall, Al had come over and asked for her choker back.

Ed had blinked before digging it out of her pocket “Of course, here.”

The younger brunette had smiled at her and with a “Thanks.” thrown her way, put it on, letting the plain-looking green stone hanging from the black ribbon rest against her throat, visibly shivering.

Ace had looked at it weirdly, to the confusion of the Whitebeards. Of course, they had no idea that the choker was a new thing and Ace couldn't understand why Ed would have it if it apparently belonged to Al. Nor why Al would want it back immediately given the opportunity.

Ed had then taken control of her own crew, taking stock and grilled them on whether or not they were injured, before she herded the Whitebeards from her boat and towards their family before sicking her own crew's doctor on them. It was strange and funny to witness and the only reason they got away with it was because Ace wasn't reacting in any other way than rolling his eyes, as if it was a normal occurrence.

No one trusted them, not really, but everyone knew they were friends with Ace. Never mind that the 2nd Division Commander had never really mentioned them that anyone could think of. Then again, from what those present during Ed's little rant could discern, Thatch might have known them too. Some did marvel at the information network they had to have to know it was specifically Thatch that was murdered by Teach, especially that early.

It didn't take long for everyone to settle down, somewhat, which brought up a new problem no one could see coming. The sheer spontaneousness of the Ouroboros Pirates. Not only had many of their brothers been treated by the doctor, but the cook had also joined in helping getting everyone fed some real food for a change. That, however, wasn't even the worst of it.

Marco stared at the source of the noise, though that may have been a disservice to the sound they were all hearing, before he slowly turned to face Ace “Ace-yoi...”

“Hmm?” The Second Division Commander hummed from his perch on a high rock, his chin resting in his hand as he too looked at the source of the confusion.

“Where did the _drum-kit_ come from?”

Ah, yes. The Whitebeard Pirates were witness to one of the many oddities of the small crew, namely, their spontaneous music. Their random singing wasn't even half as strange as the fact that they had, at some point, pulled out various instruments and started playing completely instrumental pieces.

Ace wasn't even slightly phased. A little over 24 hours was quite enough time to witness the crew's deep love for music.

“Dunno. The cargo bay?”

Ed was really good on the drums...

Said Captain had taken off her hat and was letting her hair fling everywhere as she drummed the beat to the song, one Ace had heard once and quite liked. He just didn't understand why it was called “[Dragon Force](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQwxKpu-HfA)”.

“Alright, different question... why?”

The First Mate and First Division Commander of the Whitebeards asked, indicating the crew of seven with one arm.

“Boredom?”

Marco sighed at the rather unhelpful answers.

“Hey, they _could_ be building a huge fire and singing and dancing around _that_.”

Marco gave him a deadpan look, which caused Ace to add “They have _coreographed dance numbers_ , Marco.”

“You're joking, yoi.”

“Not even a little.”

Marco bent backwards slightly, his hands covering his face “Why me?”

Ace laughed at him before Marco sighed and jumped up to sit next to him, suddenly serious “Ace... do you trust them?”

The ravenette fell silent, eyes misting over before a small smile formed on his face “Yeah... yeah, I trust them. Surprisingly much, actually, given...”

The blond raised an eyebrow “Given...?”

The younger of the two sighed “Given that the last time I saw them was a little over three years ago and I only spent little over a day on their ship.”

Marco's other brow joined the first in surprise. That was... odd. It did make him wonder just why this crew was so invested in Ace if they hadn't even known each other for that long. Or why one of them had then decided to research Ace so thoroughly that they found out about his parentage before Marineford even happened. Then there was what they'd said... had they considered Ace one of them for over three years?

Edwina had been wondering when the real questioning would happen and by whom it would be conducted. As the blond zoan approached her, however, she concluded it would be then and there, by him. Possibly by his Captain too, later. From what she understood, Marco was basically the First Mate of the Whitebeard Pirates. It was as good a time as any, the crews were recuperating nicely and no one was in danger of dying, at least.

This was probably just Marco wanting to clear some things before Newgate called for her. She'd like to think they'd done enough to deserve some respect. Even if she didn't hold the man in high regard at the moment. From what she understood, this whole thing could have been avoided if the man had just listened to Shanks. Damn men and their posturing.

Ed jerked a thumb at one of the higher branches at her right. The tree she had made herself comfortable in was at a spot where she could keep an eye on everything, but had an especially good view of the spot where her crew had set up shop. There was a brief flutter of fiery wings as Marco took flight and landed on the branch by her head, crouching there serenely.

“I take it you wanted a more detailed version of how we know Ace?” The Ouroboros Captain asked, swinging her right leg idly, her left elbow resting on the bent knee of her left leg, her hat resting on a thin branch part of the thick one Marco was perched on.

“Correct, yoi.”

Ed sighed, tilting her head “We were sailing in East Blue three years ago when suddenly, Jonas yells 'Man overboard!' We, of course, were confused, since we were all present. That was when Al spotted the boat and yelled for someone to 'fish him out'. Turned out Ace had had a narcoleptic fit and would have drowned had we not been conveniently there. I had the kid spend a few days on board after he woke up properly so that we could make sure he hadn't caught hypothermia or something. Of course, we then forced him to wear a life jacket and tie himself to the boat so that he wouldn't drown or float away while sleeping. This was before he broke the 'No Devil Fruits' rule, but he was too far away for me to scold him. We were planning on meeting up with him in a few years... but when we made it to the Grand Line...”

Marco frowned “Banaro.”

The brunette leaned against the trunk behind her, closing her eyes as she tightened her hold on her wrist “I haven't seen Al cry like that since... since she found out Thatch died, actually.”

Marco twitched and turned to look at her instead of his brothers. Before he got the chance to inquire about that, Ed jumped down, snatching her hat up as she went.

She heard the fwoosh sound of his phoenix form as she walked towards her crew before Marco spoke again.

“That's another thing, yoi. How do you know Thatch?”

Ed looked at him over her shoulder “I didn't.” she then turned her head forwards, replacing her hat on her head.

“My sister did.”

Marco frowned and mouthed 'Sister?', but was cut off by Ace this time.

“'Wina! Your sister's singing gibberish!”

“I highly doubt that!” Ed called back

“Also, why isn't she enchanting everyone? I thought that was her power?”

“She's wearing sea-stone. She can't control her voice while singing, so she wears that choker when she just wants to sing without having to worry about accidentally charming someone.”

There was a brief silence as everyone within hearing-distance digested that information, upon which Ed remarked “Also, that's not gibberish, that's our native language.”

That just raised more questions.

Why was this woman so _aggravating_?


	4. Ouroboros takes care of their own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edwina finally gets to explain herself to Whitebeard. It somehow turned into a one-sided rant. Good thing Whitebeard isn't easily angered by little brats like her.

Whitebeard was finally in a condition that let him escape the nurses. Kind of. Sure, they still fussed over the man, but at least Ed had a chance to talk to the man now. It wasn't like she could exactly ignore the summons of a Yonko. Especially on an island under his protection.

Well, it wasn't like she was braving the meeting alone. She was flanked by her crew, which left her feeling touched. They all knew the man by reputation and information from Al. Out of all of them, Alexia was the most informed about what the man was like. Edwina was very thankful that they decided to support her emotionally while she spoke to one of the most intimidating men any of them had ever had to face.

The giant of a man was the first to speak, probably assuming she was too intimidated to do so. It wasn't that he was wrong, it was just that Ed had no idea how to start.

“I am grateful for your assistance at Marineford, though I must ask why you saw it as your job to kill Teach?”

Ed crossed her arms, unable to keep her temper at bay as she scoffed “We didn't help you. We only participated in the war because the Marines hurt one of mine.” she said disdainfully, ignoring the collective disappointment coming from the majority of the Whitebeards present “We disposed of the bastard for that same reason... though it wasn't the original reason.” she continued, eyes darkening as she tipped her head, the brim of her hat shadowing her eyes, creating an even darker expression “Because of _him_ , I had to watch my sister break down in tears when she found out exactly whom he had _stabbed in the back_ for a _goddamn Devil Fruit_.” she snarled, before visibly collecting herself and tilting her head back to peer the Yonko in the eye “The moment Marshall D. Teach made my little sister cry was the moment he became a dead man walking.”

Whitebeard raised a brow, but didn't comment or contradict the statement. Instead, he focused on something else “You keep saying that Ace is one of you, however, Ace is my son now. He is not part of your crew.”

Ed sighed and looked sad at that, before saying “He doesn't _need_ to.” in a gentle tone, eyes now looking at Ace, who was stuck on Whitebeard's massive knee.

Ace looked away as she continued to speak “Ace doesn't need to be part of the crew to be ours.” she said as she once again turned her gaze to Whitebeard “We're not just Pirates. We're more than that... and less than that.”

Now she had everyone's attention. Her sister put a hand on her shoulder as she closed her eyes and exhaled, her hand on her hip while the other hung limp at her side. Once she opened her eyes, she continued.

“Why do people become pirates? Some do it to achieve freedom. Some do it for riches. Some search for One Piece. Some do it to become famous. And some people just want to watch the world burn.” she paused, snorting derisively.

“But _us_?” she shook her head “We didn't become pirates because we _wanted to_.” she said in contempt.

“We became pirates because we _needed to_.”

She received a lot of weird looks for that, but she didn't let up and instead explained herself “This world is rotten, freedom is an illusion and if you don't obey, you die or worse. The only real option is piracy because if you're going to go against he world then you might as well be labeled a criminal on your own terms and not theirs. Civilians either die or become slaves, Marines can't do shit without getting punished or worse and don't get me started on bounty hunters since the strong ones usually get killed in mysterious ways that screams “Government”, but if you speak up you die or worse. The only reason Celestial dragons have any power is because the people who _claim_ to be the authorities and peacekeepers _let them enslave and murder people for fun._ ”

Understanding lit in her audience, but she was far from done.

“I refused to be helpless in a world like that. _We_ refused to be helpless in a world like that. So if we were gonna defy the world then _might as well_ go all out.” she said, before getting to the heart of what she wanted to say “So when a kid that has been raised by the world to question his worth, his right to live, ends up on my ship? You can be damn sure I claimed him as _mine_.”

Everyone turned to look at Ace with dawning comprehension, finally understanding just _why_ these people had fought for him. Ace looked lost as he stared at the Captain of the small Pirate crew he'd met in East Blue and thought nothing of the encounter.

Ed finished her speech/rant with a decisive “Ace is ours until we get it through that thick skull of his that _he is important_. That he's worth it and that he is loved. Until he _looks_ at his life and the people in it and realizes things would be different had they never known him. Until he starts valuing his life as if it was Luffy's. _Then_ and _only then_ will I let go.”

In the following silence, Al pursed her lips before saying “That's... never gonna happen, is it?”

To which her sister quipped “Well, sucks to be Ace, then.”

Ace bent forward, hand over his eyes “You guys...”

The moment was broken by the sound of a Den Den Mushi. Everyone turned to look at Alexia as she dug though her shoulder bag, pulling out a snail and answering it.

“Hel-” she didn't even get out a greeting before the snail practically exploded with noise.

“ _DRAGON-SAN'S SON?!_ ”

Al closed her eyes from the resulting shockwave, even as her sister let out a barely-strangled “Ah, hello, Top Hat.”

“ _THE PIRATE KING'S SON?!_ ”

Al, getting over her shock, straightened up with a smile “Well, my dearest amnesiac, how are you doing this fine... afternoon? I'm fine, thanks for asking.”

“What the _hell_ , Miss Alexia?!” the person on the other end demanded.

“I take it from your attitude that you took my advice and raided the archives?” was the Ouroboros First Mate's response.

“Is this a _joke_ to you?”

Al's voice and expression turned deadpan “I never joke about my work.” she said, before going into lecture-mode “I simply omitted a few details when I told you that the Revolutionaries would have the perfect opportunity to steal the Marines' stuff during the execution. Yes, I knew beforehand of both offspring and _yes_ ,” she emphasized “That was what I was talking about when telling you to tell your boss that his past isn't _nearly_ as obscure as he thinks it is, if one knows how or where to look. And finally, yes, I did know Ace's parentage would be revealed during the spectacle _and_ I knew Straw Hat Luffy would be there and that should he appear, _his_ parentage would also be announced. It didn't seem like something I was obligated to tell you, Blue.”

“I nearly wiped-out because it took me by surprise! And _that's_ not mentioning the _coronary_ I almost had at the mention of _DRAGON-SAN'S SON_!”

“Blood-pressure, Top Hat, blood-pressure.” Ed found it prudent to interject in a dry tone.

“Don't you start!”

There was a round of laughter from the Ouroboros and some of the Whitebeards, which stopped when the man on the other end said “Well, whatever, I'm on my way there anyways.”

Ed frowned and took the Mushi “Oi, what do you mean, you're coming over? Since when? And How?”

“I'm getting a lift from Akagami, apparently he wanted to have a word with 'the upstart that stole his thunder'.”

Ed groaned while her sister muffled her snickers “You're worse than Portgas, I swear.”

“I take offense to that!”

Al didn't let that go and asked “Why?”

There was a moment of awkward silence “I... I don't... know...”

Everyone could hear the confusion even as he hung up.

The Ouroboros exchanged smug looks. It seemed like they could get this, too out of the way. And they didn't even have to do anything.

One less thing to worry about.


	5. Venting and how to get away with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabo regrets bumming a ride from Red-Hair as soon as Ed starts speaking. He'd rather not have to deal with her insulting Whitebeard, thank you.  
> He starts to wonder if he can swim away when Alexia, the _level-headed one_ , joins in.  
> Also, he's not part of your crew, Ed, so get your hands off!
> 
> The Whitebeards, meanwhile, are even less sure what the hell to do and the Ouroboros are just impressed their Captain and First Mate just got away with that.
> 
> Truth is a strange thing and even Whitebeard can admit that just this once, the brats have a point. He's still grumpy about the sake, though.

Sabo couldn't help but feel apprehensive as the Red Force approached the shore. He'd already spotted The Truth in the middle of all the Whitebeard ships and while he was glad to see it looked just fine, if a little modified, he couldn't shake the feeling that the crew knew something he didn't. Sure, he'd only had a brief conversation with the Captain and First Mate, but it had left him somewhat wary.

He wasn't the first to disembark, which was fine, let Shanks have his belated moment in the spotlight.

“Newgate! Where are those brats?”

“Gurara... Akagami, you brat, who said you could come here?”

“Hey, I kept Kaido off your ass, didn't I?”

“I suppose...”

“Marco! Hello, bluebird, join my crew!”

“No!”

Sabo sighed at the interaction and jumped down from the deck, scanning his surroundings for the troublesome crew. He'd be having a few words with Miss Alexia about her enjoyment of his misfortune.

“-I think they went to get their instruments, actually. Something about having a real party now that everyone is somewhat recovered. Pretty sure the Brat Captain said something about 'the good stuff', which I'd assume is sake.”

“I'm starting to like these rookies, and I haven't even met them yet! Dahahahaha!”

“Incoming!”

Before anyone could react, a bottle of something was hurled at high speeds towards Red-Hair's head. The man caught it with ease and everyone turned to look at the crew of seven making their way over, towing instruments and large crates of what could only be booze.

“Yo! An honor to meet the only street-smart Yonko present!” Captain Edwina grinned.

All of the Whitebeards bristled at that and Sabo sighed. It appeared she was picking a fight now that it was more likely she'd get away with it. Why wasn't he surprised?

“What's that's supposed to mean brat? And there better be something good in there.” Whitebeard rumbled.

Ed shot the man an unimpressed stare “It means what it means, Shirohige. And you're not getting any of my good stuff, that's reserved for healthy people whom I don't dislike. You're getting the cheap shit as soon as I'm done with it.”

“Irritating brat. You weren't acting so bold a few hours ago. Nor did you give any indication of dislike. What have I done to make you hate me?”

The brunette scoffed and Sabo started massaging his temples due to the incoming headache “Hate you? I don't hate you. But dislike? Gee, _what_ on _earth_ could you _possibly_ have _done_ to make me dislike you? Let me think.”

The sarcasm could practically be _seen_ dripping form her words, making the surrounding crews and Revolutionary a little antsy.

“Sister dearest? Any hints?” she finally shot at said sister.

Miss Alexia was looking at them all while holding a violin case, before she sighed “Ace-o tometekure, wasn't it?” she asked softly, her eyes firmly on the two Yonko.

Said Yonko froze and turned to look at her, faces stony.

She didn't give them a chance to speak as she continued “You're from West Blue, Shanks? I really didn't expect to find that out, but I do wonder just which Island would have sake even Whitebeard can't call bad.”

Shanks fiddled with his sword “Little girl... just how do you know this?”

Al's lips twitched as she set her instrument down “You made the Marines panic, y'know? Two Yonko within sailing distance, taking out the same group of marine warships? They were convinced you were in an alliance.” she sighed, shrugging “I was curious, and, well, if you gotta do something, better do it yourself.”

“How did you get onto my ship unnoticed?” Whitebeard asked with a raised eyebrow.

Al smiled sardonically “Blame Shanks, his Haoshoku is a _great_ blanket over people. You'd have to have been actively looking to sense anyone, I'd imagine.” she schooled her expression “But back on topic. You owe both Shanks and Ace an apology. Hell, you owe your whole crew an apology. This whole goddamn war could have been avoided had you just _swallowed your goddamn pride, you fucking geezer_!”

More bristling. Great. Miss Alexia was supposed to be the level-headed one. Sabo started to wonder if coming here was a good idea.

“What?” Newgate sounded mad. Sabo wanted to leave...

Alexia stopped hiding her feelings on the matter, letting her body-language join in as she spoke “Shanks _told you_ to stop Ace from going after Teach. He _told you_ that there was more to it than just betraying you, but did you listen? _Noooo_ , because it was one of _Roger's little brats_ , he just _had_ to be exaggerating, because there's _no way_ the _great Whitebeard_ could _possibly_ be _wrong_ about something. _Of course_ it's just a brat talking big, never mind that said brat is just as powerful as you. Because I'm Whitebeard and I'm the best and no one knows better, blah. Blah. _Blah_.”

There was an oppressing silence after that, which lingered for a few minutes before Captain Edwina spoke again “Had you just ignored your overblown ego, Shirohige, this whole thing could have been avoided.” she said softly, eyes obscured by her hat. She then tilted her head up to glare at the man “Because of your _pride_ , Ace's parentage is common knowledge. Because of your _pride_ , _Luffy's_ parentage is common knowledge. Because of you goddamn actions, your family is hurt. You hurt one of mine, Whitebeard. This is all on you. So you better take some damn responsibility.”

No one argued. No one spoke. No one knew how.

So of course, it had to be Sabo that blurted out “Balls of goddamn _steel_ , the both of you! What the hell?”

This meant that he was now the center of attention. Wonderful.

Alexia perked up “Blue! How's the amnesia?”

Sabo sighed “No different, though I swear I heard voices the other day. Not sure if it's memories, or if I am going insane.” the blond paused “Possibly both.”

The woman laughed as she made her way over “Oh, pssh, I doubt you'd go insane that easily. What was it about?”

The top hat wearing man hummed “Pirates, I think. Pretty sure fame was in there somewhere. And the number 17. Doesn't help much, now does it?”

Edwina followed her sister, slinging an arm around his shoulders “It's progress, now isn't it? Besides, it _could_ just be you're not around the right triggers. Tell you what, once things blow over, we'll take you to Dawn Island, see if that knocks anything loose.”

The blond let a strained smile appear on his face “That- That is not necessary, Captain Edwina.”

“Who said you had a choice?” the woman suddenly said in a threatening tone, arm tightening “You're mine now, Tophat, and you're going to Dawn Island or you'll cry and go to Dawn Island.”

Sabo suddenly cried comically “I'm not even part of your crew!”

The Whitebeards felt a sudden deja vu as they watched the spectacle unfold.

Ed poked his cheek “Oh, my dear boy, just because you left the vessel, doesn't mean we let go. You became _mine_ the moment I hauled your unconscious ass out of the Logue Town Marine HQ's holding cells.”

Sabo cried pitifully. Koala was never going to let him hear the end of this, he was sure.

Meanwhile, all the Whitebeards sweatdropped. It appeared the Ouroboros were rather fond of picking up strays. At least, they adopted anyone they let onto their ship while unconscious, it would seem.


	6. Memories return: ASL together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ouroboros trigger Sabo's memories and start the party for real this time.
> 
> Ace is not crying, damnit.
> 
> Luffy is. Sabo might be.
> 
> Marco wants to go on a bender, though he'll never admit it.

Ace was not in a spot where he could see Ed and Al, but he'd been able to hear the exchange clearly enough. He was ashamed to say he couldn't actually defend Oyaji from the accusations, since they all rang true. Though he did wonder who this apparent Amnesiac from Dawn Island was.

“Oh, yeah! Where are Ace and Luffy? They're from Dawn too, right?”

Ace sighed as he saw his little brother bounce up at the mention of his name “Heeere! Me and Ace are here!” the idiot called with a big grin, before he took hold of the Fire Logia's wrist and started dragging him over to where the trio had to be.

“Oy, Luffy!” Ace exclaimed, not as irritated as he actually sounded, not that his brother noticed.

“What are you doing? No- that's my _hat_! _Miss Alexia_!”

Ace had to grin at the exasperation in the stranger's voice and the laughter from 'Lexia, even as Ed spoke “Cheer up, maybe they'll trigger something. Heck, they might even know you!”

The stranger's reply was slightly angry as the brothers pushed through the sea of Whitebeards “You do realize the odds of me regaining my memories are _astronomically_ low? Especially after a little over a _decade_ of nothing!”

“Oh, don't be so pessimistic, Sa-”

“Sabo?”

Everyone paused at Luffy's wavering question. Ace froze before stepping to the side, wanting to see for himself what had made his brother utter _that name._

There, arm outstretched towards a top hat with goggles, held aloft by Alexia, stood a scarred man with wavy blond hair, black boots, gray pants, black coat and blue shirt. Like a noble. And wearing that stupid napkin that made no sense.

Ace couldn't blink, afraid he'd stop seeing what he was seeing if he looked away for even a second.

The blond lowered his arm and focused on Luffy “That... is my name. How do you know it?”

_”How's the amnesia?”_

It was the only thing running through Ace's head as his little brother sling-shotted himself at the stranger-not-stranger, wailing their dead brother's name.

“Saboooooooo!”

Ace tried to open his mouth and call him a crybaby, but the words were stuck in his throat as his breath hitched and his eyes burned.

_He would not cry, damnit._

The stranger- _not_ -stranger caught the rubberman without falling on his ass, which the Fire Logia absently gave him points for, even though his face screamed 'I don't know what the fuck I'm doing', his mouth apparently working on its own as he choked out “Such a crybaby still, aren't you?”

Those words were enough for Ace to stride forward, fist aloft “You idiot!” he screamed, hitting the stupid little stranger- _not-stranger_ in the head “We were supposed to set out at _17_! What made you think setting sail alone was a good idea?!”

Sabo, _oh god, Sabo_ , looked at him with wide eyes, arms not moving from around a crying Luffy as he stuttered “He- it- I-”

Ace roughly laid a hand on the idiot's head as he continued, tears streaming down his face “Do you have _any idea_ what you did? I had to raise Luffy! You were supposed to be the responsible one! Instead you made everyone cry! Luffy cried, Dadan cried! _I cried_!”

It was as if something clicked at those last words, causing the blond to slowly pitch forward, his forehead making contact with Ace's chest, his left arm coming up to encircle the Logia as his shoulders shook.

Ace ignored the wetness on his chest as Luffy's wails, only focused on the broken _“How could I have forgotten this?”_

As soon as it became apparent that it was a private moment they were witnessing, pretty much everyone but the three it involved moved to give them privacy. It didn't take long for the Ouroboros to initiate the party, passing out booze to all who wanted it.

This was how Marco ended up with a face full of bottle, forcing him to bring a hand up to push it back, eyebrow raised, only to be greeted with the grinning face of the Ouroboros Captain.

“Drink, Phoenix! You have no excuse not to join in!”

Said Phoenix sighed as he in fact took the bottle of, he read the label, whiskey “I can't exactly get drunk, yoi.”

The woman waved her hand “Maybe not with _normal_ booze, but that baby right there is _infused with Haki._ I wanna see what it does.”

Marco raised his eyebrow higher as he studied the bottle. He hadn't been able to get drunk in decades, not since he ate his Devil Fruit.

“How does it work, yoi?”

The small Crew's Captain shrugged “Don't know if it does, but, since Busoshoku negates Devil Fruit defenses, then it _should_ , in theory-”

“Get alcohol to slip past those same defenses.” Marco finished “Why has no one tried this before?”

“Because I doubt anyone would think about using Armament for anything but hardening.” was the dry reply “I've found through various tests that Alcohol retains Haki for hours, even days after it has been exposed to it, depending on the drink. I'm gonna ask Shanks to let some bottles soak in his Haoshoku before he leaves, since I _really_ wanna see what happens and no one on the crew has it. Well, no one on the crew can _control_ it.”

Those words caused Marco to turn a sharp gaze towards the woman as he tried to decipher what she meant “... you think Ace has it?”

She cocked a shoulder “While I've never seen him use it, I know Roger had it. That power has this odd habit of being inherited. Thus, if _Roger_ had it...”

_Then Ace would too._

Neither of them spoke those words aloud, however, but the message got across. The female Captain spun on her heel and began to walk away, waving “Come find me if you want a refill.”

And so, despite everything, Marco drank.


	7. Everything is Shanks fault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace did not need to witness 'Wina seducing Marco. Especially not when Marco was, apparently, _completely_ intoxicated.  
>  At least it couldn't get any worse.  
> He really shouldn't have jinxed it.

After Luffy finally stopped crying, (not that he was the only one, no matter what Ace later said) the three brothers returned to the party, which was in full swing if the noise was anything to go by. Sabo and Luffy almost walked into Ace when he stopped in his tracks to stare at the First Division Commander, swaying as he walked with a bottle in hand, a strange smile on his face.

“Is that Marco? Dancing? Why is Marco dancing?” the Logia asked, horrified, because that was what it looked like he was doing, anyway. Marco did _not_ dance. Period. Ace then turned towards where he'd spotted the most likely culprit and hollered “Wina! The hell did you do to Marco!”

Before the woman had the chance to reply, however, Marco had made his way over to him, slung an arm over his bare shoulders and said with a grin “I'm _buzzed_ , and I _love it_ , yoi.”

Ace eyed him incredulously, before letting it go. Honestly, he wasn't even sure why he was surprised anymore.

Sabo stepped out from behind him and looked at them both “Is this... normal?”

Ace shook his head “Usually? No. But with _them_ here,” he said, indicating the Ouroboros, “probably inevitable.”

Sabo paused before speaking again “You got... articulate.”

The Fire Logia snorted “Kinda had to.”

The Revolutionary flinched and looked away “Yeah, I... I guess you would.” he said softly.

Before the eldest of them could continue, Jim popped up between them, dislodging the drunk phoenix “Quit moping! It's a party! Live a little!”

As Marco meandered away, Ace could have sworn he heard a faint exchange between the Captain and First Mate of the Ouroboros Pirates.

“Damn, that is one _fine_ piece of-”

“No! You're _not_ allowed to have a sex-drive!”

“... but I'm older.”

“Still no!”

Ignoring that, Ace chuckled and accepted the pint the swordsman was trying to force upon him while Sabo smiled and walked into the fray, their exchange forgotten.

Luffy, meanwhile, had attacked the buffet at some point. Everyone present just left him to it, though the cooks did start to sweat a little, having gotten complacent due to Ace's absence, and it looked like Ace's little brother had an appetite _bigger_ than his older brother. When Sabo joined the eating, the cooks began to sweat even more as they thought in despair:

_Oh god, there's three of them._

“I very much doubt that!”

People looked over at Shank's intoxicated bellow, only to see him talking to Edwina, who looked affronted and amused at the same time.

“Oh? Well, I bet you can't think of anything we do not know a song for!”

Most were still confused while Ace groaned deeply, knowing exactly where this was going. Well, at least the crew were good at singing and didn't seem too drunk to hit the notes.

“Ha! You're on girlie! I bet you don't have a song for propositioning someone!”

At this, all Ouroboros and most Red Hair pirates groaned, but for different reasons “Oh come on, that's too vague, be more specific!” Ed yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

There was a pause at that, before Shanks snorted “Dahahaha! Fine, bet you don't have a song blatantly stating you'll fuck someone!”

Benn sighed as Ed grinned nastily “Oh yeah? Hit it!”

This was how the collective Whitebeards, Red Hairs, Straw hat and Revolutionary all witnessed the start of what the Ouroboros liked to call: “Music game”. It was something they usually did when bored, but this time it was the Ouroboros vs everyone else, with just them singing and the others flinging words and/or concepts. It was one of Ace's favourite things ever because now he got to sit back and watch the small crew baffle _everyone._

The beat was strange, as was the music itself, but Ace couldn't really complain since he really wanted to see the reactions to the fact that they _actually had a song about what Shanks said._ Best of all, everyone would blame Shanks. That was, until he realized that Marco had at some point come closer to the crew as well and Edwina was blatantly targeting him as she sang.

“[I know you want me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_l2Ql9egTiw)  
I made it obvious that I want you too  
So put it on me  
Let’s remove the space between me and you

Now rock your body (oh)  
Damn I like the way that you move  
So give it to me (oh oh)  
'Cause I already know what you wanna do

Here’s the situation:  
Been to every nation  
Nobody’s ever made me feel the way that you do  
You know my motivation  
Given my reputation  
Please excuse me, I don’t mean to be rude

But tonight I’m fucking you”

Ace put a hand in front of his eyes and turned away. He did not need to see 'Wina seducing one of his brothers. Especially Marco. Who was drunk. He did not want or need to see that. Peeking through his fingers, he grimaced and turned completely away. Worst part was, Marco actually looked interested.

_Good god, 'Wina, why?_

With that happening behind his back, Ace did his best to ignore it and instead went for the food. If he didn't see it, it didn't happen.

He also ignored the fact that both Marco and 'Wina disappeared for a while before coming back, after which Marco really got his drink on. The night somehow ended with trying to catch a roaring drunk Marco trying to fly by holding him by the legs, until that became impossible when he changed into his complete animal form, at which point the Zoan started _building a nest and herding people into it, before laying on them so that they couldn't escape._

Ace didn't know how it had happened, but he could definitely see 'Wina, Izo and Jimbe there. Shanks had tried sneaking in and had been firmly flung away by the irate phoenix, before said bird had picked up Ace by the back of his shorts and plunked him in the nest of pillows and blankets, before being gently pinned down by a flaming wing. Luffy joined in voluntarily while Sabo just laughed.

It was embarrassing, but he was never letting Marco live this down. _Ever._

He'd also never admit the warmth made him not protest too much about taking an impromptu nap.


	8. Thank you and goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is sad to see them go, but he's got to admit, he's looking forward to the inevitable.

The next morning, there was a somewhat irate Phoenix about. The man was experiencing his first hangover in a while. It was not fun for him, or anyone involved. Well, except for Edwina. She seemed to be enjoying every minute of it. Marco, meanwhile, had trouble even looking at her. It was obvious he remembered what had happened the day before and had yet come to terms with it. Thankfully, the woman left him alone and instead went to talk to Shanks, who was equally hungover.

“So, Akagami, I've been experimenting with Busoshoku no Haki and alcohol and, well, you saw the result, but I _really_ wanna know what happens when you do it with _Haoshoku_ and alcohol. And since you're the only person I personally know that can control it, I'd like to ask you to help me in this endeavor.”

Shanks and everyone within ear-shot stared at her. Shanks then slowly turned around before yelling “Benn! Get the alcohol! We have a mystery to figure out!”

There was a lot of groaning from hungover pirates and an exasperated Benn. The Ouroboros present only laughed at their expense.

Ace cocked his head and asked the nearest Ouroboros, who happened to be Jim, “How come none of you are hungover?”

The swordsman glanced up from where he was sharpening his swords and answered “We rarely drink enough to have much of a hangover. The only people who _do_ drink that much are Ed,” he nodded in her direction “whom, as you see, _didn't_ , this time. And Leo,” the black-haired Ouroboros indicated the Ouroboros Doctor that was passing them by, hunched over so that his white coat almost touched the ground and face dark, obviously in a bad mood “whom holds the pain medication. No one wants to deal with a hungover Leo when in need, so we don't drink enough to get a hangover. Once was bad enough.”

Ace pursed his lips, eyed the almost murderous Leo, and nodded. That was fair.

“Though I'm pretty sure Captain was mostly sober only because she wanted to fu-”

“Nope!” Ace yelled, hands in the air. He did not want to hear that. If he ignored it, it didn't happen.

He ignored Jim's snort as he made a tactical retreat to where his brothers were helping to disassemble Marco's nest. They needed those pillows and blankets, thank you very much.

And if one of the blankets had the Ouroboros Jolly Roger emblazoned on it, well, only Ace knew that it had been placed in his cabin instead of being returned to said crew.

Shanks was soon so drunk he couldn't walk straight. It was official, Haoshoku imbued alcohol was _potent_. Very, very, _potent_. Benn had to carry his captain over his shoulder so that they could leave, while the Ouroboros laughed or, in the case of Ed, pointed and laughed. She didn't care it was sort of her fault, the sight of a three sheets in the wind Shanks was hilarious. Marco was just glad everyone had turned their attentions to the completely drunk Yonko and had left him alone. At least he hadn't let the idiot into his nest while he was compromised. The Mythical Zoan instead focused on their resident fire starter, who was making his way towards last night's enabler, even though he'd escaped the crew's swordsman only moments before.

Marco pretended that he wasn't blatantly eavesdropping as the Logia spoke up “Hey... thanks.”

The Captain looked at him with a raised eyebrow, her head cocked back, mulling over just what the 2nd Division Commander _wasn't_ saying. She then turned to properly face him with an expression Marco realized she often wore when talking to or about Ace.

“Idiot. As if you need to thank me.” pause "Us."

Ace rubbed the back of his neck and turned away, obviously awkward in the face of Edwina's no-nonsense answer. He jerked when the shorter woman stepped forward and encircled him in a hug. Marco didn't have to strain much to hear what the woman said next and to be honest, they were words he found himself agreeing with, even if Ace wouldn't be able to accept them so easily.

“Thank you... thank you, Ace, for _being born._ ”

The Whitebeards were staying on the island for a few more days even as the Red Haireds cast off and the Ouroboros were all ready to go where ever it was they were headed next. Ace was sad to see them go but he knew asking them to stay would be selfish. The raven-haired man watched 'Lexia aggressively ruffle his little brother's hair, a grin on her face even as the teen protested, before sending him off towards Sabo, who apparently had been left with a present from the crew to the young Captain.

“Aw, don't look like that, ya hazard, it's not like we won't see ya again.” Marcus grunted as he walked past, carrying a crate Ace had no idea what it contained.

Said drowning hazard rolled his eyes at the man's nickname for him as he turned to the Captain once again “What now?”

The woman paused in gathering the rope, before continuing as if she'd never broken rhythm “Now? Well, we go where ever we want.” she said absently, laying the coil of rope down, looking at every visible member of her crew before turning to Ace once again “I think... it's about time we made a real name for ourselves.”

The son of the late Pirate King was shocked by this revelation, remembering all too well how the crew had reveled in their obscurity “I thought you guys liked not having bounties?”

Lisa snorted and called down “Too late for that now, don't cha think?” from her perch halfway up the mast.

Point.

The brunette shrugged one shoulder “Bound to happen eventually, I suppose. Don't worry, you didn't mess up any long-term plans of ours. We'll just... have to prepare ourselves a little better than we thought we would. Besides, what better way to tell the Government to collectively go and fuck themselves than by ruining their biggest thing in two decades.”

It didn't take long for him to realize what event she was alluding to and winced. He didn't really want to think about that.

The Ouroboros First Mate chose that moment to walk behind the Captain, handing her her hat as she went. Said woman smirked, something dangerous in her eyes as she flipped the hat onto her head, the red scarf spilling over the rim fluttering against her left shoulder as she lifted her chin and settled her hands on her hips “Watch us.”

Ace didn't have long to try and puzzle out what she meant since that wasn't the end of it “Watch us burn them to the ground and [then burn the ashes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7YM9gAVeMs). Watch us make them fear us. Make them [ _hear_ us.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ai8EG1zpMEs).” her eyes darkened with something Ace couldn't, or was unwilling to, name “Watch us [rise in revolution](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3jQ0tFqG_0) [so that no one else will have to feel like this. So that no one else has to _live_ like this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJP9o4BEziI).” she was the only one of her crew not on board _The Truth_ , but the logia barely paid attention to anyone else as this impossible woman held everyone's attention who was close enough to hear “Watch us. Follow us. Or stand behind us if the world becomes too much to bear. Because if there's anything you'll take from this experience, let it be this:” she stepped closer, looking him straight in the eye “we will never abandon you. Not now, not ever. You mean the world to us and we are not prepared nor willing to lose you. Besides,” she suddenly grinned with a much lighter air, laying the back of her fist against his chest “Luffy's gonna be Pirate King. D'you really wanna miss that?”

And somehow, Ace found it in himself to laugh. Even as he watched their ship sail away, those words stuck with him.

Because, yeah.

_He so wanted to see that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim: "Hey, Ed, didn't you just-?"  
> Edwina: "If you so much as _think_ about mentioning it, I swear I'll throw you overboard."  
>  -Silence-  
> Liz: -Snort-  
> Edwina: "Don't even-"  
> Liz: "Anime speech."  
> Edwina: -Unholy screeching-


End file.
